One day at cafe mew mew!
by Mini Mew
Summary: Chapter one is super short cause i copied off the original on my site.But i promise the other chapters will be longer!Oh the rating is definitely goin up.Chapter 2 is definitely making it go to teen
1. Chapter 1

Things were going great at cafe mew mew everyday until one day...there was disaster.

Lettuce:Welcome to the Cafe!(Lettuce slipped on a napkin tripped Pudding on a one bicycle wheel,then all the plates that Pudding spinned fell on every worker on the cafe.Including Ryou and Keichiro too.)

Pudding:(CRYING)(Everyone was injured and sent to the hospital.In the Emergency Room Lettuce was fired.)

LATER-

Lettuce:Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!Sorry!SORRY!(Lettuce apoligized to everyone.She did all the work and everyone screamed at her.)

The story does not end so read part 2 of One Day At Cafe Mew Mew!

* * *

Mini Mew:another short one.U might expect longer chapters than this one.One reason:I did not make the other chapters yet!So keep checking for this story too! 


	2. Chapter 2

One Day At Cafe Mew Mew

Chapter 2:Lettuce turns to a bad girl!

Mini Mew:Oh am i torchering my favorite character?Hmmm... I dunno.

Lettuce:its payback time!

Mini Mew:Yup, i might have to do teen stuff here...Well on with the story!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW

* * *

Lettuce was strolling around town with no job now.Why?Flashback:ur fired! ryou said."But i am so sorry!" lettuce said back."Yeah right!" ryou said back."U made us injured!" Lettuce walked out of the hospital sad.The world was against her this time.(end of flashback)Y was she fired?(another flashback)Lettuce tripped,then she tripped pudding,the plates fell on pudding's leg making it bleed,(OMG!I just made pudding's leg bleed in this story!GASP)plates fell on ryou's arm.(Bad, Lettuce Bad!U should be ashamed of yourself u hurted poor ryou!)plates fell on the table then a piece of the glass went to Ichigo's back.(EEK!)Zakuro did not get hurt at least.Mint got hurt by a fork that got her on the hip.Lettuce did not get hurt though.customers got injured.Keichiro got injured on the hand.(end of terrible flashback)

Lettuce's POV

Oh all i did was an accident!Why cannot they understand that!I know!I will join the aliens!Wait... that won't do.Oh i know!Destroy Cafe Mew Mew!makes a devilish face Muahahaha!Suddenly i went to my house then my room.I then changed and came out of the room.I looked very diffrent!I looked so evil... This time my braided hair was goin up and it was red now.No more eyeglasses.Instead i wore sunglasses.I was wearing a black shirt that says bad girl in red.I wore a short pants that were black and had a belt with pockets.I had fingerless gloves on my hands.This round is gonna be payback!I then went to a shop and bought a gun.I hid the gun.Then I went to the cafe.Then there was Ichigo running around serving food.Pudding having fun doing tricks.Then Mint drinking tea.Zakuro was serving people.Then i saw ryou who fired me."Welcome to the cafe!uh... Lettuce?"Ichigo said shocked."what happened?"I took out my gun."time for u people to die" i said."911!"Ryou called.Everyone screamed.I was about to shoot Ryou.Pudding was so scared.Everyone was scared.I then put my gun back.For some reason i couldn't.Y?I cannot kill ryou.What is happening to me!I stared dumbly at Ryou.Why?

* * *

Mini Mew:chapter is short.Well i just stopped for no reason.Sorry!Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

One Day At Cafe Mew Mew

Chapter 3:Confusion

Lettuce's POV

Whats wrong with me?Why won't I shoot him?I just lay still there.Ryou did not call the cops.Instead he stared too.It was so quiet in the cafe.I should leave, I do not think I feel well.I left the cafe confused.Why?I kept on saying in my head.Is it because...no!He fired me!Why should I think it was because of that!No I cannot love him!But...still I think maybe I do...I looked out my window staring at the tree by my window.I thought of what am I gonna do in the night.

Next Day...

I could not sleep yesterday.I got so stressed of what to do.Hmmmm?What was that sound?It came from the bushes."Who is there?" i said.Pudding popped out of the bushes.Wha?"Ryou told me to spy on u." she said."what for?"i said."He is worried about u."she replied.He was worried about me?Huh?But I was about to shoot him!Why he worry about me!Everything was so confusing.Pudding left me.Suddenly tears fell from my eyes.Ryou...why?I guess...no!I cannot!I cannot love him!No!My heart is pounding so fast...Ugh...The wind its blowing so calm.Hmm?Oh its Ryou...RYOU!Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!I have got to hide!Where?Uh...there!I hid behind a box hoping he won't find me."Lettuce?"he said as he saw me.Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!I ran away from him with tears on my eyes.I thought maybe I should apoligize...Nope I am not gonna apoligize after what he did to me!Hmmph!I have got to think what now?

* * *

Mini Mew:oh I am so sorry for not updating!i made this earlier.more earlier .Well sorry!I thought i already put it here!Read and Review please! 


End file.
